pawpatrol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bandit
Bandit belongs to - Bandit the Land Navigation Pup, PLEASE! ASK! Before Using him in stories ''Bio'' Bandit is a Male German Shepard Terrir mix Pup. With tan fur on his tummy, Mid-tail, Up his muzzle, on his bottom paws, and a little round tan spot on his left eye, and has brown eyes. He was born in Foggy Bottom and was adopted by a family with 2 kids. But soon was started to be abused. After years of being hurt, scared, and nervous he decides to runaway and soon ends up in Adventure Bay. He first meets Skye who helps him to Katie's Clinic where he meets Katie and get nursed and healed back to full health. Then after a week of finally being healed he decides to start looking for new owners. But when he first meets Ryder and Katie he is shy, frightened, and nervous. And when he finds out that there's Pups that Ryder has that's on the team, he helps them escape and runaway. But Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye tells him and proves to him that Ryder is good and harmless. And once he knows that Ryder is not mean he finally Calms down and slowly becomes less scared. But when there's a emergency of a missing kitten in Adventure Bay, Bandit volunteers to help the PAW-Patrol find the kitty. Bandit has excellent hearing, smelling, and eye sight that he can hear, see, and smell to about 10 yards away. After the mission, Ryder is very impressed with Bandit, and makes him the PAW-Patrol 's very own Land Navigation Pup. ''Personality'' Bandit is a high-Spiritive Pup. He is brave, encouraging, respectful, and polite to others. But when he see's that some one or some-pup is being mean to his friends, he'll Attack them. All before meeting Ryder, Katie, and joining the PAW-Patrol Rescue Team, Bandit is first scared, frightened, nervous, and super shy. But while in Adventure Bay, he starts to trust humans but very slowly. Very rarley he'll give up on things only if it seems im possible for him, but now since he's in the PAW-Patrol now and has great friends that always got his back, he would do anything to help his friends, or to do anything for them in general. But is slightly afraid that his owners are maybe always trying to find him. ''Trivia'' Pup Pack ~ *Net *Megaphone *Navigation Map *Zoom in goggles/Heat Vision goggles *Light *Sucton cup Boots *Search Drone Friends ~ Ryder, Katie, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Tracker, Mayor Goodway, Cap'n Turbot, Wally the walrus. Fears~ Heights, Falling, Clowns, Being abused, Bee's, Dog pounds, being alone. Likes~ His friends, Sunny days, playing in the snow/rain, watching T.V Catchphrases~ #''"When you have things lost, I'll be the one to find them!"'' #''"Navigator Bandit at your service!"'' #''"No lost things can hide from me!" '' Stories he appears in~ By Me-'' ''Current Gen. : Future Gen. : By Others-'' ''Current Gen. : Future Gen. :